marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Carol Danvers (Earth-616)
Origin There appears to be no reference to Carol's origin and how she came to be with these powers. Is that intentional?Jeffrywith1e 15:01, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Probably not... It may be someone wanted to come back and add it in, but forgot. I didn't even notice, to be honest...Acelister 20:06, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :If you know, feel free to add it! :--Nathan Elliott (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:40, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Flight Speed Okay, if Carol is capable of flying at Mach 3 in an Earth-Like environment, why did someone add that she could fly at about half the speed of sound? That doesn't make sense, so I deleted it, leaving the Mach 3 statement. Carol's speed increased after the time she spent as Binary. ~~Pandemos~~ :That is a contradiction. Unfortunately, the slower one has the reference (which is from long after she was binary), the faster one does not. If anything, the mach 3 has to go, unless someone can provide a newer reference.-edkaufman (talk) 08:24, March 29, 2012 (UTC) So, I'm sort of new to this whole thing, but can't we use her Power Grid ratings provided by Marvel? She's given a five in speed, which implies that she can fly much, much faster than the speed of sound. I know that doesn't give us an exact number, but I still think it's worthy to point that out. ~~Pandemos~~ :Not necessarily - interpreting power grids is a very unprecise science at best. Is that her flying speed, her speed in battle, what? The reference from the comics is a lot more precise. Although I do agree, half the speed of sound sounds pretty slow... However, there's still no reference for the mach 3. And escape velocity is sadly no fixed number.--edkaufman (talk) 12:52, March 29, 2012 (UTC)- Near-Invunerability I'm wondering why someone chose to remove this power from the page. It's clearly worth noting that Ms. Marvel possesses an amalgamated Human/Alien Kree physiology, and the benefits that said physiology provide her. It's one of her powers, and should be included. And yes, I will admit that having both Superhuman Durability and Near-Invulnerability together is probably a bit redundant, but because the two powers provide her with different benefits. I'm changing it back unless evidence says otherwise. ~~Pandemos~~ Energy Senses She sports this category. Is it a result of her seventh sense, or a power in her Binary form? The Next X-Man (talk) 21:19, September 6, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man Binary/Marvel Powers Could someone perhaps alter Carol's 'Powers' section into two sections, into her Marvel powers and her Binary powers?--KLllKLKlLKlkLLL (talk) 05:01, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :Done. :) That was very informative. The Next X-Man (talk) 22:20, March 22, 2014 (UTC)Next X-Man Strength This one's been a bit of a puzzler. One moment, she's listed as lifting 92 tons (which in real terms means Class 92, which puts her only a notch or two below the likes of Colossus), with references from Hank Pym, who further stated that she was only getting more powerful. The next, it unhelpfully says that she's somewhere between Class 25 and 75, likely class 50. Why was the former removed and the latter vague description added? BritishPhoenix (talk) 17:34, November 13, 2014 (UTC) BritishPhoenix Likely because 92 tons refers to a Kurt Busiek Avengers issue when she had absorbed additional energy, whereas the handbook lists her at a base level 5 in strength, which means class 25-75. Rogue, after absorbing her original powers was level 50, so that's where the estimation came from. Antvasima (talk) 17:45, November 13, 2014 (UTC) That is maddeningly unhelpful, especially considering the general reliability (or lack thereof) of the handbook power grid. It's understandable, as an estimation, but to be honest, her showings put her closer to the top of that, if not as an outright Class 100. Howsoever. Thanks for the explanation. BritishPhoenix (talk) 17:56, November 13, 2014 (UTC) BritishPhoenix Page Image Could we change it? While it's a very recent picture and the top half of it is just fine, there is something very strange (and slightly disturbing) going on below the waist - the legs are just downright weird. There has to be another recent option. BritishPhoenix (talk) 17:59, November 13, 2014 (UTC) BritishPhoenix Page Name I don't think it's necessary to rename the article to accomodate to the retcon that gives her a Kree name. The naming convention overhaul allows the Marvel Database to use her better known civilian name, which is Carol Danvers. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 02:21, October 23, 2018 (UTC) :Ditto. And unless I remember incorrectly, it seemed that her mom just suggested Car-Ell, while her dad made it as Carol. :KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 02:24, October 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Besides, even under the old "legal name" standard, "Carol Danvers" was legally registered as her name in the United States, planet Earth. "Car-Ell" was never legally registered with the Kree homeworld under whatever municipal databases they use. This isn't a case of Carl Lucas / Kal-El being born under one name and later legally changing it to Luke Cage / Clark Kent. This is one woman being given two names at birth, and only one name was legally registered and recognized by any standard. Monolith616 (talk) 02:29, October 23, 2018 (UTC) :::Even then, isn't "Car-Ell" basically just her given name, since Earth naming conventions traditionally give the child their father's surname (even though -Ell is technically Marie's surname)? Her Kree name would've been "Car-Ell Danvers" because of her father in that case, not just "Car-Ell".Edward Zachary Sunrose (talk) 02:32, January 30, 2019 (UTC)